


No worse than usual

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [114]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	No worse than usual

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**Christos Vasilopoulos is written (from this log forward) by alley_oops**

[backdated, took place January, 2014]

Antony drops off the signed contracts with Jess and takes a small detour back to his office, checking in on everyone as he goes. He's marked, bruised, face still scraped up, and like always, getting a fair amount of grief for it, the story they'd made up - too many drinks and a rickety set of stairs - inviting that kind of shit from those not in the know. He's just about to step back into his office when he spies Christos lurking at the photocopier, talking to Marcus, and he crooks a finger at the man. "Hey. What're you doing here?"

"I'm not looking over his shoulder. Because Kim hates that," Christos answers, referring to Stephen's tiny but formidable physiotherapist. He reaches out and takes Antony's hand, then claps him on the shoulder, grateful to see that his boss doesn't look much worse than usual. "They told me you were back. I'm glad," he says quietly, and takes a second to reassure himself that only Marcus is within eavesdropping distance. "I trust everything ran smoothly." He knows damn well Antony wouldn't return until the job was done, luscious husband waiting at home or no.

Antony nods. "Janko's in the wind," he says, equally as softly, gesturing for Christos to follow him into his office, the door closed behind them. "But he's never shown any interest in the family's activities so..." he shrugs, hoping the more often he says it, the more it'll become true. That they're safe, the matter done with.

Frowning, Christos calls the man's face to mind. "Do you want me to search for him?" he asks. "I can do some hacking, pull some strings and see if he's crossed any international borders... But it would take some time away from Stephen." And if Janko turns out to be a threat after all, then Christos would do better to be at Stephen's side.

Antony doesn't even hesitate, shaking his head before Christos is even finished. "We're on it. Your priority is Stephen."

"I understand." And frankly, it's exactly the answer Christos was expecting. Watching Antony's transformation since Stephen came into his life was quite the surprise at first, but now that Christos has gotten more used to the idea, he feels privileged to observe moments like this, when the bond of devotion between them is so evident. And that's even setting aside all D/s trappings... Sitting down opposite Antony, Christos leans forward and loosely clasps his hands between his knees. "He's good," he says, because even though Antony has undoubtedly already reunited with his boy, he still has a responsibility to deliver a report to his boss. "It was quiet here, nothing out of the ordinary while you were gone."

"I understood he took you to the club," Antony says with a small smile, pulling a bottle of Glenlivet from his bottom drawer and pouring them both a drink.

"Yeah... That was out of the ordinary, true. It also wasn't particularly quiet." Christos chuckles and brushes his hand over his short hair -- time to buzz it down to the skin again. "I'll be honest with you, I never even imagined that a place like that could exist. Stephen says you are very good friends with the ruling family?"

"The Garneaus. Yeah. I know their son, Louis, really well." Antony hands over a glass, taking a sip from his own. "I was running a job years ago and stumbled on the club, Louis caught me and the only way I got out of a really sticky situation was by buying into the whole thing and offering to handle their security." Neither of which was a hardship but Louis had proven to be one of the few truly formidable threats Antony's encountered in his life.

Christos laughs softly at the story. He can _almost_ picture it... No. No, he really can't. "Also Stephen told me a small bit about the Citadel sex slaves. How they are compensated well and can decide to quit at any time." He sips at his scotch, and nods in satisfaction. "I was very relieved to hear this."

"I can imagine," Antony nods. They've both seen the darkest of what humanity has to offer and despite the things they've done themselves, there are limits, boundaries, they would never cross. Ever. "And there are lots of things Citadel indulges if a client has particular wants but they don't do kids or non-consent."

"Good." One thing after another tumbles through Christos's mind but he quiets them all, instead saying, "I have quite a few more questions. Just details, mind you." He grins wryly. "You of all people know how I like to know everything I can before I enter a situation. I think better if I have a chance to evaluate all the possibilities." He stretches out his long legs, relaxing into the fine leather of his chair; Antony only surrounds himself with the best, and it's a feature Christos has always keenly appreciated about him. "Stephen also mentioned a web site. Do you think I could have access to explore it for a few hours?" Sure, he could try hacking into the Citadel site himself, but he's mindful that doing so would likely reflect badly on his boss.

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Antony says, checking his watch before he calls up Louis's assistant. "Bonjour, Marie. It's Antony Starr," he continues in French, knowing Christos has enough of the language to easily follow along. "I have an employee who's in the process of becoming a member. He's already done the tour and submitted his paperwork but he was hoping we could give him access to the website beforehand?" He listens for a minute and then nods. "That would be great. Christos Vasilopoulos." He writes down a temporary username and password and thanks Marie for her help.

"This is the website," he says, scribbling the address on a separate post-it. "This is your temporary username and password. They'll give you a new one once you've been accepted. Don't go beyond what's public and keep all of this to yourself. If you think we're finicky about privacy, these guys are as close to us as it gets." A serious warning lying behind both words and smile.

Christos chuckles. "I understand," he assures Antony. "Do you even want to know what is planned for your new beach house?"

"Stephen told me you helped him do up a must haves and nice to haves list," Antony says. "And I think he's made an appointment for us to see a real estate agent through the club this week. Get an idea on what we can afford where."

Raising an eyebrow, Christos says, "You mean, like, can you afford a bigger island in the Caribbean versus the Pacific?" Because the last he heard, Antony has more money than God. "It sounded to me like Stephen was being very conservative with his 'must have' list. But I'm holding out hope that you'll go all Extreme Houses with this."

Antony laughs. "Not a chance. We want something small, quiet, intimate," he says, confessing, "I bought him a huge gift for our wedding and it didn't go over very well. He loves it now but I got strict instructions not to do that again."

"Oh?" Christos rubs his hand over his lips, struggling not to grin like a maniac. Antony, needlessly _extravagant?_ Finally he just surrenders and smiles anyway. "I suppose that it's about fucking time."

"What is?" Antony asks, taking another sip of his scotch.

"It's about fucking time that you lost your mind over someone this way."

Antony almost spits out his drink. "Fuck you," he retorts, but he's laughing, shaking his head. "You and Marcus. Christ. He thinks I'm cracked. Says Stephen makes me vulnerable, and not in a good way, and you're all fucking happy over it."

"Eh. Fuck Marcus. He's so cynical always," Christos says with a dismissive wave of his hand, entirely unimpressed with his coworker's typically negative view of human nature. "The rest of us shouldn't want much more than to be just as vulnerable." Fuck, even he himself thinks about possibly finding himself in similar straits someday, and he's really never had difficulty being happy by himself. Just as long as he has a few close friends to call his family... But perhaps he might like a Stephen of his own.

Antony smiles, eyes crinkling. "Thank you." Suddenly he really gets what Stephen means about having someone at their back. "I've never been happier," he confesses. There's more he could say. So much more that he feels. But even with Christos, he holds back. Stephen's the only one who truly gets him with his guard down.

"Good." Christos toasts Antony with his glass. "It's probably time for me to head back," he says, getting to his feet. "Kim the Tiny Tyrant should have completed his reign by now."

"You realize if he ever hear you call him that, he'll kick your ass," Antony says with a grin, rising as well.

"Yes, I don't doubt it. For fuck's sake, don't _tell_ him," Christos pleads in a stage whisper. Then he locks eyes with Antony, and all playfulness dissolves instantly. "Any new orders for me, boss?" He likes to be absolutely clear on these things.

"I think we're good," Antony says, draining his glass and leaving it on his desk as they move towards the door. "Just take care of Stephen." Although that reminds me. "He told me he asked you not to carry."

"...Yeah." Christos frowns faintly, but then shrugs it off. "It's been a while since I actually got to use my krav maga anyway." He grins, his eyes flashing for an instant.

"Just make sure they're actual threats and not just rabid fans," Antony jokes.

Christos snorts a laugh. "And now you want me to use my judgment, too? Fuck." He shakes his head. "Yes, sir. I solemnly swear not to maim civilians who just want to lick your boy."

"Good," Antony says, smiling, clapping a hand on Christos's shoulder as he sees him out. "Make sure you let me know if things change though."


End file.
